


Everything about you is...

by A_Pitiful_Child



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pitiful_Child/pseuds/A_Pitiful_Child
Summary: The Squip is mean, Jeremy is a mess and Michael is worried





	Everything about you is...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geeeeeee-  
> I got the idea for this fic weeks ago and finally actually finished writing it,,
> 
> This is also my very first proper fanfiction??? So I'm still kind of rusty ahaaa.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like the fic and enjoyy

It was late, 1am to be exact. The outside street was quiet and dark, except for the few streetlights lighting everything up slightly and the few cars who drove by every now and then.

 Jeremy sat with his back leant against the foot of his bed, Michael's head resting on his lap. Jeremy stroke one of his hands through his partner’s hair, a soft smile playing on his lips. The two of them had been playing Apocalypse Of The Damned for most of the evening before Michael had gotten tired and eventually fallen asleep on Jeremy's lap. 

 Nights spent together like this was some of the best, in Jeremy's opinion. He'd lost so much time with Michael because of the whole Squip situation,

  _"Which was just as much your fault as it was mine."_

  _"Oh, shut up."_

 They weren't completely gone, the Squip that is. They weren't as powerful as before and Jeremy was able to keep them in check, but that didn't stop them from popping up unwanted.

  _"You put him through a lot of pain, Jeremy."_

 Jeremy felt his stomach tighten. He was fully aware that he'd been a huge jerk towards Michael, but Michael had forgiven him... They had worked things out, they were ok now.

  _"Are you sure about that?"_

 Michael had forgiven him. They were ok now.

  _"Do you really think you deserve to be forgiven for what you did? For all the shit you put him through?"_

  _"Shut. Up."_

 Jeremy took a deep breath. _Ignore it._

  _"You can't ignore the truth, Jeremy."_

 He knew what they were trying to do. He couldn't let them get to him.

_ "You've seen what your actions did to him. You've seen how much you broke him." _

  _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it._

 Jeremy clenched his fists, trying to keep his breath steady. He kept his eyes focused on Michael who was still sleeping peacefully on his lap.

_ "Tell me, Jeremy. Do you honestly believe that after everything that happened you deserve his forgiveness? That you deserve his  _ **_love_ ** _?" _

  ** _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it._**

  _"What good have you ever done for him? He was always there for you, but you were willing to throw him away with_ ** _no_** _hesitation."_

 While carefully moving his boyfriend’s head away from his lap, Jeremy desperately tried to shut the Squip out. He couldn't let their words get to him... That was exactly what they wanted.

 Jeremy gently placed down Michael's head, careful not to wake him up. He quietly got to his feet.

  _"Oh~ you're shaking. That must mean I'm right, hm?"_

 "Shut up." He could barely hear his own voice, it was just a quiet, shaky whisper.

  _"I'm right aren't I? You_ ** _know_** _you don't deserve him, you_ ** _know_** _he's better off without you, but you refuse to let him go for selfish reasons."_

 "Stop it." He leant against the wall, his whole body was shaking.

  _"He's going to realise that soon, Jeremy. He's going to realize what a horrible person you are."_

 "Stop it.." His voice cracked slightly. Jeremy slid down the wall, curling up as the Squip kept going.

  _"You're only going to hurt him, because that's what bad people like you do"_

 "Shut... Up..." 

 Everything went blurry, Jeremy could only hear the Squip and nothing else. He kept begging it to stop, but they kept going, every word stinging more than the previous one did. He lost track of time, it felt like it'd never end.

  _"Now, Jeremy. Repeat after me... You're a horrible person, everything about you is terrible."_

 "Stop it." 

 Jeremy's voice was loud enough to cause a reaction from Michael, who let out a tired grunt and sat up. He groggily looked around the room, spotting his partner curled up against the wall. 

 "Jeremy?"

_ "Jeremy,  _ **_repeat after me._ ** _ Everything about you is terrible." _

 Jeremy is quiet for a moment before weakly obeying. "Everything about me is terrible..."

 Again his voice is loud enough for Michael to hear, and it doesn't even take him a second to react. As he hurries over to his boyfriend's side, Michael hears him mumble out;

 "Everything about me makes me want to die.."

 Michael grabbed hold of Jeremy's shoulders and tried to snap him out of his trance like state. He knows what's happening, and it's _bad._ "Jeremy! L-" "-Everything about me is terrible..."

 "Wh-  Jeremy, look at m-"

  _"You're a horr-"_

 "-I'm a horrible person.."

  _"Now you got it."_

 "Jeremy snap out of it!" Michael feels the worry swell in his stomach as Jeremy continues to repeat the Squips words. 

 "Everything about me makes me want to die..." Michael tightened his grip on the other boy's shoulders, becoming more and more desperate to wake him up.

 "Jeremy." 

 "Everything about me is terrible..."

 "Jeremy!"

 "Everything about me makes me want to die."

 " **Jeremy!** " 

 Suddenly Jeremy couldn't hear the Squip anymore. His vision was blurry and it took him a moment to realise he's looking at Michael, who's face is full of worry. 

Both of them sit completely still for a few seconds before Jeremy buries his face in Michael's chest, hugging him as tight as he possibly can. 

 "I'm sorry" He pressed out, feeling Michael's arms wrap around him. He buried his face deeper into the other's shirt. 

"I'm sorry" Jeremy repeated, his voice cracking. "I'm sorr-" "Sssshh..." Michael stroke the back of Jeremy's head, rocking slowly back and forth. 

Jeremy was an absolute mess. His whole body was trembling and he kept pressing out apologies between sobs. "Ssssh, Jeremy, it's okay.. It's alright." Michael tried his best to calm the other boy down, but it wasn't easy. 

 "I'm s-so sorry, M-Michael.. I-I'm so sorry f-for everyth-thing" 

 "It's okay.." 

 "I'm... S-sorry.."

 "Ssssh, it's okay."

 "I-I d-didn't.... I'm sorry"

 "It's okay, sssshhh, it's okay"

 They sat like that until Jeremy finally seemed to calm down a bit. He had stopped crying, but was still shaking and refused to let go of Michael. 

Michael stroke his hand through Jeremy's hair. "Hey," he said softly. "Look at me." Jeremy moved his head slightly, but didn't look up at him right away. When he did, Michael cupped both of his cheeks. Jeremy's whole face was red and puffy after crying as much as he had, and the poor boy looked  _ exhausted. _

 "Jeremy, listen to me," Michael stroke Jeremy's cheek with his thumb, giving him a tiny smile as he finished his sentence, "Everything about you is wonderful."

 Jeremy's eyes widened and he just stared at him, before he eventually teared up again. Michael pulled his boyfriend close as he once again started crying, though this time it wasn't as panicked or messy. 

 "You're amazing, okay? Never forget that.." Michael whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too..." Jeremy whimpered quietly, resting his head in the crook of Michael's neck. He had finally stopped shaking.

 Michael gently picked Jeremy up and carried him to the bed, quietly humming as he carefully laid him down. He kept humming as he placed himself next to the other, once again pulling him into a tight embrace. Jeremy nuzzled into his partner, breathing in his comfortable warmth, his calm and soft humming being the only thing he could hear.

It didn't take long for the exhausted Jeremy to fall asleep, but Michael didn't stop humming until he himself was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hope you liked that ~  
> Again this is my very first proper fanfiction, and I finished it at 2am while low-key sleep drunk,,
> 
> Thank you so much to my buddy @imnothingandokay at Tumblr for proof reading it and fixing up all my sleep drunk caused mistakes (Including one of the most legendary typo's I've ever witnessed)  
> This fic really would've been a mess if it wasn't for you ~
> 
> Also, if ya want, check out my other social media;  
> Tumblr - @ace--in-space (I almost only reblog stuff tho ahaaaa)  
> Instagram - Idadrawstrash  
> Youtube - Trashy Macaron


End file.
